


BJ In The Car

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [64]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You probably should know better than to suck a dick in your car.





	BJ In The Car

The head of his cock hit the back of your throat, a hand pushing you down and holding you in place as you started gagging.

The spit was leaking out of your mouth, collecting in his bushy hairs and sliding down his balls.

“Take it all the way in”, he urged, thrusting further into your mouth and making you retch.

The sound of you gagging and choking on his dick had Derek gripping your face, holding you in place as he started fucking up into your mouth.

He set a brutal pace, your jaw aching, the back of your throat sore from his cock slamming against it-but you loved it.

Loved letting this man use you for his pleasure-use your mouth to cum into.

It was dirty, filthy, and downright disgusting at times.

But that just made it all the more better.

Your cock was aching in your slacks, but right now-it was all about Derek.

He fucked your face hard, balls slapping against your chin as he thrust up.

You knew your face was a mess, covered in spit as you took in shuddering breaths. But that was exactly why you let Derek Hale do what he wanted with you.

He knew how to wreck you completely, turning you into a writhing, shaking mess.

Gripping your hair harshly, he pulled your head back as he looked at you, smirking at the state you were in.

“So fucking hot”.

He slammed his lips against yours, tongue probing into your mouth, one hand pressing against your clothed cock, the other directing one of your hands to his balls.

“Carry on”, he muttered, shoving your head back down, eyes on you as he watched his balls disappear into your mouth, hands stroking his cock quick and fast.

He could feel himself getting closer, gripping the steering wheel, his balls tightening as you rolled them with your tongue, the familiar sensation burning inside him.

So close. So damn close. And yet, he knew he’d be unable to reach his climax when he heard someone clearing their throat.

His eyes snapped open as he looked outside your window, finding Stiles stood there, glancing everywhere but inside the car.

Derek sighed, patting your shoulder and pointing out the window, smirking when your eyes widened.

“Stiles?” 

You quickly wiped the saliva away, grateful that Derek hadn’t painted your face with his cum this time.

“Uh-hey, Mr y/l/n. I…we kinda need Derek”, he stuttered, staring down at his shoes, his face red and flushed.

“What is it this time?” Derek asked as he tucked himself back into his pants, not caring that both you and Stiles reeked of embarrassment and shame.

“Uh…Scott said he’d tell us when we’re all there”.

Derek sighed, pissed that you’d been interrupted.

“Fine. I’ll be there”, he grumbled.

Stiles nodded, before practically running away from the car, leaving you completely mortified.

The awkward silence that filled the car was unusual, but Derek quickly got rid of it.

“So…you gonna make me cum?” he asked, chuckling when you smacked his chest.

“Are you kidding? One of my students just caught me with your balls in my mouth!”

Derek couldn’t help laughing, finding the situation completely hilarious.

“Oh-come on. It’s not like they can expect you to be a virgin”.

Groaning into your hands, you prayed Stiles wouldn’t tell anyone. But you’d been teaching the boy for years-and you knew that prayer would definitely go unanswered.

“At least we decided on a blowjob, instead of you riding me”.

You rolled your eyes, not feeling any better.

“Whatever, Derek. Just drive!” you hissed.

He turned the engine, about to drive off, when he glanced at you.

“You really not gonna make me cum?”

If it was anyone else, you’d have beat their ass and left the car.

But when it was Derek-well, let’s just say when you walked into Scott’s house later that day, there was still some evidence of what you’d done on the corner of your lips-and a bit stuck in your hair.


End file.
